mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Character Power Play Guide
Wiki Character Power Play This is a small guide where you can fill out and post for your own pages how your characters would fair in a battle. The purpose of it is to allow clarity for whenever any test of abilities or combat conflicts happen. With the information provided, you can easily link to your page during a conflict to show the limits of the character’s abilities compared to those of others. Modifications to the character should be distinguished at whatever point they were caused for the purpose of explanation instead of just adding abilities for the sake of winning something. It will also benefit in the area of consistency within character timelines. For example: If using the character at age 10 and they have some abilities, but then gain more at age 12, depending on what point in their life is being roleplayed through, they will or won’t have those abilities. SPECIFIC CONTENT ABILITIES This includes any supernatural powers that a character has: anything that is super-mobian/human. This may include—but is not limited to—super strength, endurance, endless stamina, laser eyes, reality manipulation, flight not related to biological wings, and elemental powers. This does not include skills or equipment the character possesses: only what the character has that is supernaturally part of their body. This can include cybernetics or things fused to the character, but nothing separate. EQUIPMENT This includes any items or gear that are not fused with the character enough to be considered powers: something that isn’t part of the character normally and can be removed without the character dying or being limited below normal non-supernatural status. A phone, a suit, a gun, etc. SKILLS This includes any experience the character has that has increased over time. It can involve how far they have improved in their supernatural abilities as well as non-supernatural skills and equipment. For example: practicing in the use of laser eyes can lead to a better control and more concentration as opposed to a wide chaotic spread of energy, and at the same time, practicing in various martial arts helps improve non-supernatural and supernatural bodies. These skills will include physical and mental experience, and how it was learned—in addition to the length of time taken to learn them—is highly advised. EDUCATION A sub-section of skills, this includes all knowledge the character retains mentally in terms of important information. This can range from—but is not specific to—languages, history, combat educational documents, sorcery, science, math, and so on. OTHER RESOURCES This includes anything/anyone else outside of the character that the character can use to their advantage: a pet, coworkers, an army at their call, a warehouse of gear, etc. VULNERABILITIES This involves any weaknesses a character has. Please separate the character’s personality weaknesses such as “They are afraid of lightning” or “They are cocky” from more tangible weaknesses such as allergies or certain elements that could damage the character. BASIC CONTENT DURABILITY Here you would place the amount of pressure that can be put against your character in pounds (or tons if required) before actual damage would be caused to the external and internal body of the character. You may specify differences between pressure against bone, skin, organs, muscle, and so on, if you wish. SPEED Here you would place the speed at which your character can move, that being the fastest possible before immediately exhausting or wearing their body. Please write in MPH. You may specify differences between running speed, flying speed, and other forms, if you wish. STRENGTH Here you would place the amount of weight your character can push against before causing damage to their body. Please write in pounds (or tons if required). Note that a character’s durability would be similar to the amount they can push against. You may specify differences between physical pressure, mental pressure, and energy-based pressure—as well as other forms—if you wish. CHARACTER GENERAL MOVESET Below you may list the specific moves a character generally uses in various situations, be it combat or otherwise, including how often they are used and their effects on the character and their targets. If you have any other aspects to the character to use, please suggest them in the comments below and/or place them in your character’s Power Play page. Category:Character Power Plays